The Pianist's Servant
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: Maka Albarn accepts a job to work for a mysterious white-haired noble to save her struggling family from debt. She soon finds out the reason for the boys strange behavior and why is he outcasted as a "freak". Kid and Maka soon unveil Soul's secret. Little does she know that Soul in an entire different than what is written. AU and SoMa. *Some lemon maybe included later*
1. Chapter 2

**The Pianist's Servant: I typed the title wrong sorry! Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! I'll have the next chapter posted up soon! Like tomorrow or something!**

Maka Albarn didn't know what to do as she walked up to the front door of the giant marble colored mansion. She sighed as she walked in through the steps of the Evens estate. Only a few months ago she had been a happy girl. Living an ordinary life-like any teen her age until her mother had abandoned her and her father. She left making a claim that her father General Spirit Albarn had made relations with other ahem women. Soon the family went bankrupted they were forced to sell all their possessions and Maka's father was forced out the King's court due to the fact that he was now a "flee filled dog" Soon afterwards her father was struck in a carriage accident, the blond felt every ounce of regret when it happened. She had acted so bitterly to her father before the accident ignoring him saying that he wasn't her father. He tried desperately to win back his daughter's love. The accident for the most part was tragic. The carriage had flipped over and the coachman was trampled over by his own horse. Spirit's old friend who was a genius doctor had said to Maka that he most likely had gotten multiple injuries to the head including the abdominal area. She had taken care of her father since then. Feeding him, dressing him and helping him relieve himself was hard strenuous task, she had to drop out of school and even leave her precious readings. He father would get sick often and wake up with fever induced dreams. Screaming at the top of his lungs the red-headed man would let out word of saying to his former wife, Kami "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She had to call in Dr. Stein in to inject the grown man with a drug to calm him down. The tall slender sliver-haired man sat down with his friend's daughter, "Now I need to ask you something about your debit. Seeing the required medicine your father now needs I think you don't have any money to pay for it yourself I presume?"

Maka held her hand against her small chest she sighed and looked down to the floor. "I think we have enough for a while." She lied, she knew they didn't have much more left or then Maka and her father were going to tossed away like dogs on the filthy streets. She walked to her home from getting niceties and would see the beggars huddled up in ally ways begging for money and food. One time she saw an oddly haired boy with a hole in his front toe of his shoe and the same portion on his other foot. His hair was the oddest thing she had ever seen, three white lines crossed half of his head. He would mumble things little hush tone like, "It's not perfect, not balanced..." The boy looked about her age she knew what he was he was one of the monsters cast away due to their differences. One day while getting bread for her father she walked across the huddling boy. She saw as a group of palace guards were harassing the poor boy. Grabbing his precious belongings and stripping him of his clothes. Maka ran up and knew who these men were they had a reputation of using their authority to get what they wanted. She came up to them and said,"If you don't stop I'll go tell the queen of your childish antics."

The man had they oddly haired boy in a choke hold, "Yeah what are you gon-" He turned over and saw who it was, he dropped the boy and said, "I'm so sorry Ms. Albarn. I promise it won't happen!" She knew this would happen the guards had a fear of her because her father was once in the line of duty. After the insolent fools left Maka walked over to comfort the shaken teen. Her emerald-green eyes looked into his wild golden eyes. She knew he must have starved due to the sunken features on his face. She ripped a piece of bread in half and handed it to him. He took the raisin filled bread and began counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8" And lapped it up greedily. "Thank you." He muttered and that was the last time she saw him.

She didn't have the money to pay for the bills she called over a friend of Stein, Marie to intervene. The amber eyed woman said her friend from a country in Asia new of a noble family who need help in hiring a maid.

"Maka have you heard of the Evens?" The one-eyed woman asked sipping on her tea. Her beautiful black and yellow walking dress and flimsy flower hat made her very attractive.

Maka had heard of the name briefly mentioned in a book she had read. "Aren't they the family of extremely talented musicians?"

Marie nodded. "The youngest son is looking for some aid in his mansion not so far from here and I think you would be interested."

Maka held in her thought and looked over to a near bedside were her father laid. His shirt was wide open and his head beaded with sweat. Stein was checking how was he doing and cleaning the man up a bit. She clutched her hand over her heart. She thought and thought and looked into her soul. The maze of candles lit up the house with the lateran. I'm going to do this for papa, she thought. "I'm going to do it!" Maka gave Marie her determined face. It had taken her a few days to prepare and he she was at last.

She opened the gate no one was there to greet her which was odd. Usually nobles outstanded guests with a great welcoming party. She looked over to the mansion a large patched of grass was between her and the destination. Maka walked the trek in her travelers outfit which consisted of a brown trench coat and a hat, she held on to her suit case as well. She saw the Romanian styled door engraved with very interesting pictures. Little demons danced across the door chasing a skull shaped figure. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She knocked a little harder and still no answer. The door had slowly crept opened and she let herself in.

The dark blondes ears picked up the sound of a beautiful tune playing. She couldn't were in which room the sound was coming from the gigantic building from the inside was quite confusing. Even Marie who was known for her sense of direction would get lost without even trying. She made her way across the spiraling stair case and made it up another level. The sound grew greater in quality. She ran to her left and found a grand room with a white-haired boy playing ever so softly with angel like hands. The tune it self was darkly and demonic, but at the same time sweet and caring. Maka became locked in the piano's spell, she felt her heart connect with the misconceived tune. The song it self told a story that no one else could comprehend.

"That's the kind of man I am."

Maka shot up her head to notice that the pianist had stopped his enriching tune. Maka looked at his far complexion and rubied eyes. He was wearing a long Victorian styled red coat and his accost had the sign of a mouth and on the side the letter E-A-T were embedded.

"I take you're the maid my brother hired." His face stole a plain statue. This man angered Maka, he didn't even introduce himself properly. As if he noted the fire in her face he began, "Sorry for being rude. My name is Soul Evens youngest son of the Evens family and who would you be?"

Maka grave her courageous expression and confidently said, "Maka Albarn, your new maid."

Soul grinned his signature smile, "To be honest I like being alone. That's why I don't have a staff of people. The only reason you mainly here is because my brother worries of my mental health. He thought it would be a great opportunity to put up a job and get a made to make me happy. Wes doesn't understand the kind of man I am."

Maka picked up a book and slammed it on the albino's head.

"For what reason did you do that for?!"

"I came to work and that's what I'm going to do!"

Soul looked at the blond haired girl. My, my this girl has quite a shot fuse. "You can do as you please. Your going to get paid anyways whether you work or not. Your room will be at the bottom level first room on your left." Maka left in a hurry to put up her things.

Soul closed the top of his piano and looked in to the closed curtain. "You can come out Kid."

A familiar oddly haired boy walked out of the shadows. He did not wear beggars clothes, but a pair of black short trousers and white knee socks and black sailor boys shirt.

"Thank you for letting work here master Soul, but I wasn't sure that she was going to be here as well." Kid marveled at his attire the symmetry was exactly what he wanted.

"She seems like an interesting one, but what interest do I have in a flat chested girl?" He planted his hand on the back of his neck.

"Master Soul should you be so rude?"

"Heh heh Kid have you not heard of "joking" I'll keep an eye on her just in case." Soul smiled with his pointy teeth for he was also an outcast.

/

Maka found her maid's uniform and quickly put it on. Her objective was to work and that's what she was going to do. After she was down she felt hand cover her mouth and take her, the sickly sweet scent took her nose, she tried to fight back, but soon went limp.

/

Kid dragged the unconscious girl's body across the garden. What does Master Soul want? He thought.


	2. The Death Bicycle

A red-haired man hosted his young daughter on the royal stallion. "Maka honey just hold on tightly I don't want you getting hurt okay?"

"Ok Papa." The small pig tailed girl said. She smiled as her father got on with her. The white horse pranced around the royal ground and a blond-haired woman watch in the distance. She smiled as she saw her joy. "Mama!" The little ran up and hugged her mother. The older male got off the horse and smiled. He walked up to his daughter and wife and hugged the two. "I promise we'll be together for as long as each of live."

"Your so sweet Spirit." The older woman said. The little girl in their arms smiled softly.

/

Maka felt a wet sensation fall down her face she looked up and saw a familiar face and immediately punch him.

"AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE PUNCHED ME ON THE OTHER SIDE AS WELL!" The oddly haired boy said. "It's so unbalanced!" Maka whipped her head over to a white-haired boy she was angered.

"Well you finally awake sleeping beauty." He said flatly. She made an anger filled face. Soul laughed a little and said, "Well I thought it would be fun to call you in a different way. I thinks it boring when you just come up and say "Hey can we talk?" No, I think it's better like this. Hey Kid go get me and tiny tits over here some tea."

MAKA CHOP! A dictionary sized book made impact with Soul head. Kid watched Maka's face of rage and quickly ran to get some tea. How undignified Master Soul is! He thought.

Maka looked around the camellia garden how the odorless flowers fell down in swaying dancing motions on to the ground. She took notice of the oddly shaped garden.

"Do you like the shape of this place? It was a gift from me to Kid after his 3 months worth of service. He begged me to tell the architects to shape it like his precious number."

"And what number is it?"

"Eight." Soul took another sip of his tea and cleared his voice. "We're going into town on a run to do errands."

"That's what you knocked me unconscious for?!" I could believe I came here to work and nothing else! If I weren't so violent I would have killed him with one of my "Maka Chops"

"Kid!"

Kid walked over he had glasses over his golden eyes. He held a tray flatly on the bottom of his hand a white rag in the bottom." Yes Master Soul what is it?"

"I need you to take care of the house while tiny tits and I go out for a treat."

"Should I call the carriage?"

"No were simply going to walk." Soul waved Maka over and the both stepped out of the gates. "Kid take care of the place while we're gone!"

/

Maka watched as Soul walked over and grabbed something that was draped in a cloth. She looked at the odd contraption, it had two large wheels on the sides and two smaller ones in the front in back. She's seen the rich ride those new fangled contraptions called bicycles. But this couldn't be it right?

"Do you like my spinning wheel? I had it custom-made in England it fits for two people."

"Why would need two people if your always by yourself?"

"To be honest my brother, Wes was the one who asked for this to be made. I honestly didn't want to use it that's why it's here. But since your here let's try it out."

"What?! I mean I'd rather walk." I really wasn't going to be the one to be the first to ride that contraption that looked like my ticket to death!

"Come on your my maid right? So I order you to ride with me or no pay."

"What I thought I got paid anyways!" This guy was pissing me off.

"Not unless I take away your pay that is."

"Fine!" I went over and sat on the object. Don't die, I muttered under my breath. I closed my eyes and thought of my old class mates back at my home. Jacqueline, Kim, Ox, Havier and their slave boy whom they treated kindly Kilik. I felt wind hitting my face and noted that we were finally moving! Soul sat behind me and he gave me a toothy grin. "See it wasn't that bad! Now come and help pedal your kinda heavy." I put my feet on the pieces of metal and start moving me feet forward. I looked around see the buds of the cherry trees starting to form. I look at the little creek hidden between the trees and see fishermen doing their job.

"Every year the trees bloom and petals cover the entire forest. So many that your clouded in a blizzard of light pink petals."

Maka tried to picture what Soul was describing and she knew what he meant. Maybe my master isn't so bad after all. After sometime making our way through the forest Soul and I had finally made it through the town square. I couldn't help, but feel that everyone was giving us the evil eye. I looked at the people's faces and imprinted upon them were the faces of hate and fear just what exactly going on?

/

"Now everything is perfectly aligned with the left side!" Kid exclaimed he walked over and saw someone outside of the window. I wonder who could that be? He went over and opened a wooden box that held a gun. In the few months he had been in the Even's manor he learned that the people weren't to happy with his master. So like any perfect butler he would always be prepared. He kicked open the door and saw a grizzly figure run to him.

"BASTARDS LIKE YOU SHOULD DIE!" The over weight man said. He came up and stabbed Kid in the arm. He cried out in pain.

"Oh don't you know never bring a knife to a gun fight?" He shot the knife out of the man's hand causing him to loose his thumb.

"Gah AHHHHH!" The man recoiled. He held his hand. "You stupid monsters, that's why you should die! Everyone in this house will burn! GEH HAHAHA!" Kid had enough of this whale's blundering and quickly shot him in the head.

"Go ahead and tell them that in hell." He quickly moved the corpse out of the estate.

/

Maka walked in with Soul into the marble colored mansion. Maka quickly noted the scent of blood and walked closer to the building and saw patches blood in the grass. What is going on?

"Great they came again.." Soul muttered.

"What do you mean again?"

"No time we have to find Kid."

Soul looked on the right half of the mansion and Maka looked at the other. "MAKA!" Soul yelled.

She quickly ran over to him and saw Kid on the ground, he was paler than usual. "Do you know a good doctor?" Soul muttered.

Maka nodded and quickly called Stein.

**Hey so if you had trouble trying to picture the bike I have a link up that shows exactly what I'm talking about**. **Its on my profile though. So what's gonna happen** **to Kid?!**


	3. I don't want you (I really do)

I can hear Master Soul and the new servant in the haze I can barely catch a glimpse of what is going on. I see my master's worried expression and the servant girl's as well. She's always been so kind to me... I see the master's pale hand over my eyes and I see darkness, I feel someone grab my body and set it in a soft mush. Someone is poking the side of my injured arm. I let out a little cry of protest, couldn't the man have cut both of my arms? I feel awfully dizzy and let the rest of my consciousness fall into the utter blackness.

* * *

I was shocked at the followed events that had only happened on my first day of work at the mansion. First I was knocked unconscious then we come back from getting our goods and find out that Kid had been stabbed. I called Dr. Stein over and said that he would recover eventually from the wound if only we took care of him carefully. I asked Soul who were these people that came after Kid he seemed very suspicious and i couldn't help, but question him.

He looked down with those deep red eyes and sighed, "These a group of people out their going out after people who are considered "monsters."

How could this royal be a monster? "Those people are fools who are controlled by fear."

"So you think." He flashed his sharp teeth at me. "They think I'm a blood sucker."

"Those thing only exist in books and are only used to scare off children."

"Maka..." His red eyes looked deep into mine. "It's hard to change how people think. Why do you think this mansion is located so far away from town? My parents wanted to get away from danger so had the mansion placed here. Why do you think I like being alone? I don't want to hurt anybody just look what happened to Kid. I can't bear to see an innocent girl like you getting attacked like that or worse. Maka for you own safety I need to ask you to leave. You will be getting a share of my earnings to support your ill father and yourself."

Those very words made me shudder I had originally came here to work for this guy and in the following weeks I had grown to his company. He was teaching how to play piano.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Maka I want to show you something!"

I trudged to him. "Is it that death trap of the bicycle?" I really hated riding that thing with him. When was sent into town getting niceties I would often end up falling into the creek. Or when Soul made me ride it with him he would go faster and then slow down and then go faster again just to tease me. I walk into the same room I met him in he had that cocky grin on him. He was wearing a casual suit but it was red and had a giant black ribbon around his neck. He was seated on the Mahoney colored bunch I ask him. "Do you need any tea sir?"

"No, no. It's almost your break so you wouldn't have anytime to make it after all. Now please sit down I want to show you something." I sat down, I honestly didn't trust after all the things that had just happened, but this idiot was my master and I had to do what he said.

"Now I heard form the towns people that you were a very intelligent girl in you school and I also have seen you read a lot as well. Well my question is have you read any books involving instruments?"

"Well sometimes."

"Well close your eyes."

Just what is this guy planning? I felt him grab my hand and place them on the white piano keys. I feel him pressing my finger down on the cold key and a low sound comes out of it. "Soul what exactly are you planning?"

"Well tiny tits, I thought I would teach you how to play a piano after all the work you've done I thought it would be nice to teach you something."

*MAKA CHOP* I embed my book within his skull.

For the rest of the evening he was teaching me the note and key basics of the piano.

"Okay so you put this together play the following keys CDCDA FAFA."

I do as he says and it end up coming out like a garbled mess of chasing stairs. He grabs my hand and. "Well you not bad for a beginner."

"Your not bad for an idiot." We start to laugh and his gaze meets my eyes. "I haven't had this much fun in a while. Thank you Maka." I haven't known this guy for a while and I smile at him. "No problem."

* * *

I watch as Maka packs her bags angrily. She took the news so well it was only right for her to be mad at me. I should have told her sooner about it. I shouldn't have let Wes post the paper out of none of this would have happened. I promised her I'd give her money to help her out for her troubles, but something didn't feel right. I walk over to Kid's room and he's sound asleep those drugs that Dr. Stein had given him were really strong, though he did seem like a mad man. I walk down the two spiraling stair cases and walk past the many family portraits in to Maka's room. She's seated on the edge of he bed tears running down her face.

"Maka are you okay?"

Her head jerks up and wipes her tears. "Soul thank you for everything. You've been a nice boss and a good friend."

I was shocked at what I just heard a monster like me had a friend? "Thank you Maka in a long time I didn't feel so lonely. I promise to give your money every week. Here's your first sending." I hand her three envelopes filled with money. She takes it and I hear the sound of a horse. "I guess its time for me to leave."

"Goodbye Maka, see you soon."

I look through the window and see her blond hair enter the carriage and I think only one thing what did I do?

* * *

I look behind me as the Evens mansion disappears behind me. "Soul..." I hold my hand close to my chest. I wiped the tears off. I've been so worried about Papa I was going to see him again after three months.

* * *

**(A/N: This part contains masturbation. So if you don't like don't read."**

I go over to Kid's room and give him his medicine that helps with his nightmares. I can't stop thinking about Maka. Flashes of her face run through my head, her emerald-green eyes, he blond hair the hung beautifully when it was held loose. I walk over to my room and get this weird sensation in my area. "Maka..." I take off my shirt and look at the scar that went across my chest it was when one of those people tired to kill me in one slice. I go down and remove my trousers and my underwear. I began to touch myself noting it had begun to get hard. I grab my length and begin to stroke it. How could anyone want a filthy man like me? I picture Maka's delicate white hands touching me instead I begin to go faster. I make it to my bed and I moan uncontrollably hopefully I won't wake kid up. The pace that I had gone at didn't satisfy me anymore and I go faster. My breaths begin to go faster and harder. I can only picture her doing this to me right now. I pinch the tip and it sends shudders all around me. I keeping on pinching there an I notice my cock throbbing in my hands. I place my other hand on my nipple and pinch it, a squeal escapes my mouth. I feel an odd sensation in the bottom of my stomach. I know I'm close and I let it out. I feel a rush take me in. I breathe in deeply and out, I lift my hand up and see my cum all over it, but I can only see Maka's.


	4. Crona and Marie

Kid was assisting Soul put on his black blazer, the albino lifted up his chin as the butler's cold hands crafted a bow. The strangely haired teen had recovered fairly enough from his injury he had received from the brutish man. Soul had been sending money and help to Maka just like he promised, he wondered how was she doing. The day Maka left was also the day he had realized how close he was to the emerald-eyed girl. Kid had woken up in the morning to check on his master, he thought he had a dream of his master being in pain. He walked in only to find him in the streaks of nudity. Kid thought that his master had gotten sick so he went over to check on him. What he found utterly shocked him, his master's own liquids were on the silk blankets. The symmetry was off on the blanket and the butler fainted due to the asymmetry. Soul woke up some time afterwards only to find Kid cuddling up to him. His face flushed red and quickly got dressed, the butler woke up later and tried to burn the images that he saw out of his head.

Kid slipped on Soul's blazer on, "Master Soul today's schedule is quite miscellaneous. When do you want us to send in the money to the Albarns?"

"I'll do it personally."

Kid's eyes widened, he knew the dangers it came to going out in public alone since you were technically a "freak". "Master shouldn't it be better if we sent it to the mad doctor like with always do?"

Soul turned around and said, "I haven't seen her in a long time and I think it would please her. Afteralll I heard she's doing a lot better now and her father as well."

Kid took out his glasses and put non the thin framed spectacles, "If you haven't heard Soul the has been an increase of attacks near this area I suggest you take caution."

"What do you take me for Kid? I'm always prepared." Soul took out a pistol and a dagger. "If anyone ever thinks of harming me or anyone else they'll be the first to die." THe albino flashed his cocky smile and walked off.

"There he goes again. Now how much time do we have left till lunch?" Kid took out his watch. "Eighty-eight minutes perfect."

* * *

Maka was out cooking lunch for he father she was boiling water on the kettle to make some tea she was also chopping some herbs to stuff them in the soup.

"Maka honey let me help you with that." A red-headed man in crutches stood right by his daughter, he slumped a little, but for the most part was doing better. He still had bags under his eyes. He smiled at his precious daughter.

"Papa you should sit down I can handle it."

"Maka, honey all I do is just lay and sit down now would it be good if I just helped my daughter with the tea?"

Maka thought about it the water was boiling and he only need to add the leaves, she sighed. "Fine you can put the leaves in." Spirit began to sing to himself out of pure joy, Maka felt a bit embarrassed about this, but at least Mr. Albarn was feeling better. The two heard a knock at the door and Spirit hobbled over and opened the door.

"Hello Stein and Marie please come in." Spirit smiled and let the two in a pink haired figure shyly hide behind the golden-haired woman's back. Maka had put the last vegetables in the boiling water. Spirit seated the guest, Maka came over with a platter of tea and biscuits. The pink-haired person concealed themselves behind Marie's back.

"You should introduce yourself." Marie encouraged. She smiled at the pink-haired boy.

"Mmmm-my name is Cr-Cro-na! I don't know how to deal with this..." He quickly hid behind Marie's back. Maka and Spirit looked at the two adults.

"Don't worry, Crona is quite shy." Marie patted Crona's back, Stein went over to Spirit and said, "Its time to examine you." Spirit and Stein walked over to the next room. Their was dead awkward silence between the two women and the shy pink haired boy, you could actually feel the awkwardness in the air.

"So Ms. Marie how's your child doing?" Maka couldn't think of another topic.

Marie patted her abdomen in joy. "The baby is doing quite well. Though it will be a while before it sees us."

Maka was happy for her former tutor, she remembered when Dr. Stein ran off and Marie was persistent enough to follow him. At the time Maka had no idea what the two were doing, but now it was just a simple guess.

* * *

Soul walked up to the home and saw that the Albarns had several guest in. Well it would be rude of me if I simply intruded without an invitation... Soul stuck the envelope of money underneath the door. He quickly went back in the carriage.

/

Maka looked outside the window and saw that Soul was outside. She quickly got up from her seat and ran out to the door, "Soul! Wouldn't you like to stay over for dome tea?" Before Soul even had the chance to close the carriage door he smiled, "What kind gentleman wouldn't I be if I said no?" Soul walked out and went in the home. He looked over and quickly introduced himself to every body.

"So you must be the one Maka has been talking about lately."

"You've been talking about me?" Soul turned over to Maka.

"I only told her what an idiot you are when it comes to folding clothes." She quickly took a sip of her tea.

/

It had begun to get dark and Soul quickly got up. " Well thank you for everything I will have to go back now."

"Why don't you take Maka with you she deserves a good break." Marie suggested.

"WHAAAT?! I'm not letting my little girl go with a person who drugged her!" Spirit protested.

"Let me guess you told him about the garden didn't you." Soul faced Maka.

"Yeah it kind of slipped out." Maka made the classic derp face.

"Spirit she should be able to rest a bit she's been a bit too over worked, remember she collapsed a few days ago." Stein suggested.

"Fine I'll let you go, but you Octopus head better not lay a finger on my daughter or I'll use my sword and hit you in the -"

"Papa stop! Don't worry I won't let him hurt me."

* * *

The two stepped into the carriage and made it through the dimly lit forest. And at the entrance they saw Kid ready. "Hello Master Soul I will show Maka to her room immediately."

"Don't worry about it Kid I'll show her this time. You can go to bed now and make sure you take your medication as well."

"As you please." He bowed and walked off.

"He really is your perfect butler."

* * *

**A/N: Lemon/ Rape next time.**


	5. The Sweet Nightmare

It has only been a few hours since Maka was taken to her friend's mansion. The sun shone on her face as woke up and a sudden pain shot up from her back, she let out wince and quickly got dressed. It pained her as every part of her body screamed at Maka. I am exhausted, Ms. Marie was right. Even getting her clothes on was a strenuous task, moving her arms and legs slowly so that she wouldn't feel the pain. What seemed like hours Maka finally managed to get dressed. She made it down stairs everything went blurry as she went down the last step.

"Ms. Maka are you alright?" Maka felt someone's hands wrapped around her, she looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes and her vision blackened.

* * *

Soul was outside tending to the Camilla buds soon enough they would bloom and their beautiful red hue would fly and dazzle throughout the sky. A rustle shook the bushes and Soul quickly grabbed a knife a threw it at the bush a man came out in complete hysteria.

"Stupid monster." The man muttered he looked to about in his twenties.

"Yes, yes I've heard it all. Now I suggest you go before I kill you, I have better things to do than to put up with you." The man sat there like the fool he was and awkwardly left, later he would tell of the tale about surviving the fanged monster only to exaggerate the tale.

Soul sighed and quickly tended to his plants. He had gotten used to the encounters, and was always prepared for the worst.

"Master!" Kid came running out of the mansion.

"Yes Kid what is it?"

"Maka she's collapsed!"

"What?!" Soul quickly ran in and called forth the doctor. Not long afterwards Stein came over and checked out the girl. "She's simply over exhausted just let her rest for the rest of the day and she'll be fine."

"Is their anything you want us to do?" Soul was worried about Maka, he hoped that she would get better soon.

"Just keep her in the bed until I say about the later evening."

Soul nodded, "Kid tend to the grounds."

"Yes master." Kid nodded and walked off. The white-haired noble man went over and grabbed a rag put a little water on it and settled it on the girl's head. He emerald eyes whipped open, "Soul..." she croaked.

"You a stubborn one aren't you. Rest and I'll give you a surprise later." He whispered those last words into her ears and went back to sleep.

Within her dreams that were no longer clouded with nightmares, she dreamt about ball being held in the royal castle. Her father took her by the hand and twirled her in the light pink satin gown the fills looped around as they twirled in the air. Spirit looked liked some miracle had swooped and eaten him, he was moving as the carriage accident never had happened. "Maka honey it times to switch partners." Spirit twirled his daughter once more and in the hands she went to a snow-haired suitor. She couldn't tell who it was the face was hidden. She simply did the movements and the suitor pull her closer t his body. "I love you." The entire scene began to change the white-haired suitor began to disintegrate in the mist of her hands, and began to turn in to little Camilla petals. "SOUL!" She yelled.

"He's finally dead the monster is dead!" She heard in the distance.

Maka turned her head over and soon found out a maze of bodies were stacked on top of each other.

* * *

Soul was in the reading room looking at old potraits of his former family members. He bagn to hear wails come from the other side of the empty mansion.

"Maka? That's Maka's scream!" He quickly went over and pulled out a knife and quickly ran over to her aid. He quickly kicked open the door and found the ash blond-headed girl crying.

"Maka what's wrong?!" Soul sat at the bedside and Maka come over and began to cry softly in his shoulder.

"Maka..." Soul cupped her face and set his lips against hers. "Stop please you worry me, just tell me what happened." She explained to him what happened, and Soul sat their and listened.

"If anything were to happen to me or you we would defend each other to the end."

"Soul, thank you."

Soul smiled his classic grin. "No problem."

/

It was time for dinner and Kid had prepared a small meal.

"I hope you enjoy today's evening of perfectly selected meat." Kid poured tea in to Maka's and Soul's cups. Maka still ate quietly still shaken by the dream. Soul took note and called Kid over and whispered in his ear. Maka couldn't tell what they were saying, soon afterwards Soul stood up and said, "Maka meet me in two hours I have business to take care of. Maka killed off those two hours by reading a novel she had brought. She was laying down in her bed and saw Soul came in. Maka had been dressed in her sleeping gown, Soul sat beside her and said, "I know of a way to make you forget that nightmare." He whispered into her ear.

Maka had a feeling what was going to happen, "What?"

"This." Soul put his lips against hers and she jerked quite a bit which let him slide his tongue into hers. The two pieces of flesh began to fight each other and the two laid on the bed. Maka had this new overwhelming sensation come across her, almost as if it were lust. Soul's hand began to go up the gown.

"Maka, do you want me to do this to you?"

"Hah, yes." Maka panted.

* * *

**A/N: Lemon next chapter see you guys later! Runie- Sama out!**


	6. I'll make You Forget

**A/N: Now I don't have much experience writing Lemons so please bare with me if this is bad. Ya know practice makes perfect!**

* * *

Soul slowly began moving his hand up Maka's gown. "Your skin is so smooth. "He whispered in her ear. Maka kept on make sounds and moans of pleasure. Soul quickly found her breast and cupped it in his hands. He ripped off the gown and the piece of fabric that covered her chest, he began to pinch the pinked erected piece on her chest. Maka screamed out in complete pleasure. "I take it this you first time."

"How do you know?" Soul was on top of her now pinning her arms. He went down and started sucking on her neck.

"No one make this much of a ruckus when they've done it before." He laid little kisses down her collar-bone leaving a trail of saliva.

"Nnnnnn Soooouuuulllll." Maka responded.

"I'll make the first time the most memorable." Soul grinded his hips against hers. Maka felt something hard against her and could tell what it was. She began to tug down on his dress shirt and Soul helped out by unbuttoning the piece of clothing. As the two tongues fought over dominance, Soul's shirt pooled around his hips. He parted away from Maka only to laugh about the expression on her face. Maka couldn't stop panting.

"Hah Soul... It's no fair."

"What isn't fair?" Soul grabbed Maka's thigh and began planting kisses on it. Maka moaned uncontrollably, this earned a chuckle from Soul.

"Fine you take off the rest."

"Why me?" Soul didn't respond to the question he put Maka on top of him. "Don't be afraid." Soul teased. Maka wasn't sure what to do, but she slowly pulled down his pant showing a pitched tent in his underwear.

"What does it surprise you?"

Maka could help, but stare at Soul's long length it stood up and was twitching, she'd never seen anything like it. Soul tackled Maka down causing to squeal.

"Soul be quiet, Kid might hear."

"I wouldn't be worried about him." Soul spread out Maka's legs and dipped his head in between her legs. Maka felt a whole new sensation heating up in her stomach. She arched her back as Soul twirled his tongue in her womanhood. He began to nip at the piece of flesh, Maka's moans filled the mansion.

/

Kid was off cleaning the remaining clothes, and heard moaning. Great now there doing it, he thought. Though they ought to do it symmetrically and perfect. A scream echoed and Kid thought, I'm going to check out how the horses are doing.

* * *

Maka began to breathe harder and harder, "Soul..." A strange wave erupted from her everything seemed black for a moment as she cried out, what was that feeling? Maka thought as she took in deep breaths. Soul lapped up the liquid that came from his lover. "Maka you taste wonderful. Now its your turn." Soul put his length at Maka face, the ash blond- headed girl hadn't had an experience like this before, but she could pretty much tell what to do. She stroked Soul's length and he let out a whimper. She gripped both of her hands on the albino's hardened erection and began pumping. Soul began bucking his hips, Maka is so good for a beginner, he thought. It had been one his first times feeling true pleasure coming from another woman, sure this wasn't his first time, but it made him feel more pleasurable. Maka began stroking faster and faster to match Soul's rhythm of breaths. Soul felt really close until, she stopped. The formerly poor girl took Soul's length in her mouth and began sucking.

"Mmmmmmmaaaaaaakkkkkkaaaaa!"

He's moaning my name, she thought and began to twirl her tongue around his length. Soul hips bucked involuntarily causing his shaft to go deeper in Maka's throat. Soul began to feel a great heat build up in the lower regions of his stomach. "Maka I'm going to-" He stopped at his final word and quickly released his hot semen in Maka's mouth. The gesture that outstand him was that she swallowed it,, right when the presumed "freak" thought it was over Maka started to give him another handjob to make sure no a single drop was left.

"Maka lay down." Soul ordered. He spread out her legs and placed his length at her entrance. "Now tell me when it hurts." The snow-haired suitor slowly entered the virgin. Maka screamed out in pain, It hurts, it hurts so damn much.

"Maka calm down your getting too tight." He grabbed her and locked his lips. Tears trickled down her smooth face and Soul licked them off.

"...Soul... fffaster..."

He did as he was ordered to, he laid he down again and looked at her pink buds on her chest. He was still inside of her and went down and started to suckle on her nipples. "Now we can't leave the crowd unattended can't we?" Maka couldn't describe in words what she felt, but only new sensations were introduced to her. She felt something move inside of her and looked to see that Soul had begun to thrust. He began to go at an temperate pace and the entire bed shook. With each thrust Maka small breast moved as well. Maka let out a yelp of pain, "Just keep going okay?" Soul pinned down her hips and slammed into her. Blood came out and tears followed down her face.

"Did it hurt that badly?"

"No just keep on going." Maka lied it was one the worst pains she has ever had, but for some reason she wanted him to go down deeper. "SOUL JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Maka was tried of the slow pace. Soul began to thrust in and out quickly only acting on pure instinct.

"Nnnnn hah hah~"

Soul began to move great force and felt her walls start to close in. He started to go uncontrollably fast and now the bed creaked.

"Soul I'm going to cum."

At this point Soul's length was being crushed by the immense force of Maka's wall and was feeling his end. Maka felt one more great impact and~"MAKA!"

"SOUL!"

Maka was quickly filled by Soul's hot seed. As the stars began to dim around her vision she saw his cocky grin, "How was it for the first timer? Did you forget about your nightmares?"

"...Yes... was amazing."

* * *

Kid heard the entire engagement. "Hopefully I won't be the one cleaning up that mess. How utterly disgusting."


	7. Realization

Maka woke up and noticed that Soul wasn't next to her anymore. She looked over to her side and saw that Soul was putting on his shirt, the light from the rising sun glistened on his well toned skin. "Soul about last night."

"Don't worry nobody needs to know."

Maka turned over clutching the covers over her chest, "No its not that, I don't want you using your body to make me happy."

"What you don't want to have sex? Did you forget the dream the trouble of it all?"

"Yes, but-"

"That's all to it. I am here for you even if we are "just friends". Soul put on the remaining article of his clothes and left the ash blonde headed girl to wander through her mind. Maka sat up holding up the covers to her face. Could it be possible... no! No! It can't be that! He couldn't- Her thoughts were disturbed by the creaking of the door.

"Lady Maka I here with a fresh pair of clothes."

"KID GET OUT!" Maka threw a pillow at the stripped teen's head. Upon impact he is not even the most shaken, he simply blinked and stood on the same spot. "I've seen far worse, trust me a naked girl does not even faze me the slightest bit."

"KID!" Maka's face turned even redder pulling the covers over her head.

"Fine I'll leave them here at the bedside." Maka heard the sound of the door finally closing. She went over and saw one of those new styled dresses. She looked and felt the fabric so smooth and silky, she though. He couldn't have bought this dress for me. "I can't wear this..."

* * *

I'm taking care of the sakura blossoms outside and I see Maka come out with the pair of clothes she brought.

"Sorry, but I couldn't take the offer. Soul stop okay?! I can do things by myself I _not saying_ that I _don't like_ the _help_, but don't go around giving gift to me like that! I want to love you for who you are and not by the things you get me!"

Soul dropped the shrub cutters he gave a warm sly grin, "Did you say you love me?"

Maka face immediately turned red, "Uh no."

"You just confessed your love for a monster! What a weird girl you are!" I begin to laugh why would anyone love me especially a girl like this she's not one of the "freaks" Ms. Albarn is such an odd girl! No wonder I have such interest upon her! He mind is one of the most different of them all and that's why she is the most wonderful woman. **(A/N: Soul can't say 'cool' in this time period taking place near the end of Victorian London beginning of the Edwardian era they have light bulbs though.)** I feel a thick pain to fill my head, I fall over to my bum and rub it. "It seems the book has struck again! Come, come you have amused me dearly and I want to show you a piece I've worked on a new piece that I wanted to show you."

**A/N: I feel like crap so sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully a small lemon will be up next.**


	8. The Paino Room

**A/N I used to play cello and learned how to play piano so I know a thing or two about playing instruments. That's why I can relate to Soul. So, sorry if you don't understand what's going on half the time. XD **

* * *

It had only been four months since the two met, but Soul took Maka to the first place they met the piano room. Soul sat down on the bench and his expression turned cold. It looked like he was staring in to another world.

"All my life I've been compared to him and no matter what I knew I would never get to his level. Even at the concerts people said I was amazing, but anyone with ears can tell that Wes was better than me. I've been compared to him ever since we were little my father wanted me to become just like him and he put me hours on this cursed piece of wood, he would beat me until my knuckles bled. When my first tutor came, her face was full of horror due to my teeth she ran away and quickly told the towns folk. They came to the estate trying to take me away from my family. Three years ago they attacked again and that time I almost died a sword came crashing down my chest slicing me like the monster I am. Somehow I survived, I shouldn't have lived. After the incident my brother he offered me place of protection and I moved here to stay away from the society that tried to kill me, but one thing still stayed I can never get to his level."

"Soul don't say things you don't mean that's not much like a gentleman." Maka came up to Soul and soon felt a stinging hard sensation on the side of his face. He looked up and saw that Maka's hand was up.

"Why did you slap me."

"To get some sense into you! Soul listen to me you are your own person and not you brother. Wes sounds like a nice guy and I think he wouldn't like his younger brother talking about himself like that. You should be proud of what you have!" Maka grabbed a book and lightly hit Soul in the head. "Idiot. Now are you going to show me that new piece you've been working on?" Soul sighed and placed his fingers on the ivory key, his beautiful fingers set themselves on the D key on both hands and began playing. It was a simple slow rhythm accompanied by a peaceful calm melody. His left hand played the E flats and the sharps while his right played with the minors creating a tune a simple child could play, yet Maka felt at ease. It reminded her of her childhood and how calm and happy it was and how fortunate her father, mother were together and happy. At the same time it was so beautiful Maka couldn't help a tear trickle. It felt like she known Soul all her life sharing childhood events and always playing in green grass in the country side. The minor keys followed like the evening wind and the flats rowing in like the autumn night. Soul put in as much of his experience into these simple keys including the experiences he had recently had with Maka and Kid. They were the ones who were making him realize he wasn't some untalented monster. The pitches were kept at moterazzo speed (medium speed) all the longer pieces seemed to have caught up as well. And as if the world of silence took over the song stopped.

"That was..." Maka eyes became blurry. "Soul I didn't know.."

"Don't worry about it the thing is I didn't stop playing because music is one way of connecting the souls."

"I'm so sorry."

Soul grinned slightly, "Don't worry it all behind now besides I made this for you."

"I could tell Soul its like I've known you forever."

"I'm happy to hear it, I'll finish it one day and I promise it will be one of the best piano songs out their." His angel like hand closed the lid on the complicated arranged instrument he went over and hugged the ash blond girl. It seemed like and eternity the two standing embracing each other. The two looked at each other, Soul's ruby eyes met Maka's emerald ones and clearly the two could tell the lust in each other. Soul's lips met Maka soft warm lips and slowly he pushed her towards the wall. Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's lightly muscled neck and Soul held on to her hips. The excitement the pleasure was filling the two. Soul's tongue flicked the top of Maka's lip she gratefully let him in. Maka felt the heat of the moment roaming all over he body, it was truly a moment to truly savor. Soul was happy he finally found the one to be with the one who understood him and to finally truly express himself at such a moment. Soul placed his hands up against the wall as his tongue explored his beloved's mouth. Maka tried to fight back trying to strangle the piece of fleshed that roamed her mouth, but was soon over powered. A moan escaped from her mouth and Soul chuckled slightly. He pinned Maka to the ground soon afterwards. Soul could feel it too his throbbing erection growing his trousers. Maka felt his hot breath roam against the flesh of her neck. Soul began to suckle at her pulse and aroused moans escaped the teen's mouth. At the same moment Soul's calculated hands made it up her dress and ripped off the lower piece in an instant. Soul began to slide down kisses to her collar-bone every moment made the teen under him wetter by the minute. After, he was finished leaving a mark Maka let out a whine as Soul's heat left her.

"Your skin is so hot." Soul carefully unbuttoned the dress leaving Maka's undergarments visible. Soul got up his knees and removed his shirt. Maka held up her hand a traced the scar across his chest.

"I imagine you were in a lot of pain when you got sliced." Maka murmured.

"That was all a long time ago let finish what we started." Soul gently removed the article of clothing that covered Maka's breast. He went down for a nibble, but was stopped soon afterwards.

"Not yet." Maka went down and unbuckled Soul's trousers revealing a large tent, she slowly pulled down the piece of clothing that restrained his manhood and soon sprung free. She took it to her hand and Soul let out a hitched breath. Maka began to pump the throbbing member, "Mmmmaaaakkkaaa~!" Soul let out moans of pleasure. All the times Soul did this with other women he didn't feel anything at all, but Maka made him feel like he was floating up in the sky enjoying it all. He felt a heated sensation building in his lower stomach. Maka could feel that Soul was close so she stopped her actions. She didn't want Soul to cum just yet. Soul let out whine, it hurt but it felt so good he needed to release soon. Soul pushed Maka down once more, Soul straddled her and pin her arms above her head. The albino began to smash his lips once more on the female. Maka felt his tongue once more exploring every part of her cavern, she began to moan uncontrollably as she felt Soul's finger insert itself in her entrance. The two had finally stopped to catch a breath, a thin line of saliva connect their mouths. Soul once more began to pump out in and out of Maka once more with his fingers. Maka hips were dancing with Soul's fingers her small breasts moved with each thrust.

"Haaah~ SOUL!" Maka released on Soul's fingers. Every part of Maka's body felt disconnected soon afterwards. Soul looked at his white semen covered fingers and took a lick. He shivered at Maka's taste how wonderful the taste filled his mouth. Maka felt her legs being parted and shivered as Soul's tongue danced across her clit.

"Sssssooouuulll! Do it!"

Soul knew what she meant. He placed his length at her entrance and pushed in full force. Pushing in back and forth Soul felt Maka closing in on him, her pinned her hips down for better access. Maka felt him tearing through her insides sweat coated her body as once more she felt her peck approaching. Soul began to go out of control just pushing with more force than he has ever done before. Slamming in to Maka harder and harder as her cries filled the room.

"Gah hah MAKA!" Soul released his milky white semen in the female. Maka felt the juices fill her stomach. Soul pulled out of Maka and laid right next to her panting waiting for his orgasm to subside. He look at Maka's smooth face her eyes were closed.

"She blacked out." Soul got up leaving his clothes behind and carried Maka to the guest room were he set her to sleep and he joined in the fuelled slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm gong to cry next chapter! Anyways I still think I suck at these Lemons. *throws chair at window due to frustration* Anyways I'm going back to sleep.**


	9. The Unholy Priest

Stein was walking to his home in the dark streets of Edwardian London, he had recently seen a patient with breathing problems and advised her to stay inside. Though he was a doctor he still couldn't afford those now metal horse carriages. He just simply walked his bowler hat in his had and his glass gleaming of the full moon. It was the crisp spring night and Stein cold tell something was off. He stopped about half way. "Now it no use trying to hide from me if you just going to sneak an attack at me. What's the point if you've been already been found."

A blond-haired priest walked out of the shadows. "Why hello Stein. I just here carrying business of the great holy one."

"Justin didn't you get kicked out of the church due to your strong beliefs?" Stein slowly pulled out a gun that was hidden out of his pocket.

"Those unholy demons shouldn't have existed. I am a servant of god!" Justin kissed his cross and began shot at Stein. The tall man buckled to the ground clenching his bleeding side.

"I should end all those who follow the devil." Justin pointed his western revolver at the doctor's head.

"Are you sure your not the one following him instead?" Stein coughed his own blood coating the ground in its red hue.

"Be quiet you unclean fool." Justin put in another bullet until he heard. "Oi! Stop there! Someone call the constables!"

"Damn it!" Justin shot the doctor and ran off. Stein collapsed to the ground completely unconscious. The police came by and saw the sliver haired man bleeding out on the pavement.

* * *

Soul was outside attending his Camilla buds. He watched as Maka came out groggy.

"Are you that exhausted from last night?" Soul teased ever since the piano room incident the two began to do it more and more often.

"Hey Soul I've always been wanting to ask you were did you get those flowers from?" Maka rubbed her eyes and sat on the tea chair that was left out.

"Oh these? They were from a friend and his lover straight from Japan. In there country they called these flowers Tsubaki and it was the name of the girl who gave them to me. She thought it would be nice to give to a gentle man like me." Soul pulled out the roots that were tangling the buds.

"Well I can't wait until they bloom they must look very beautiful." Maka cold imagine the endless petals flowing through the wind.

"Don't worry it won't be long now. I have to go ahead and change out of these dirty clothes."

"MASTER! I HAVE AN URGENT MESSAGE FOR THE LADY!" Kid came running in a hurry it seemed that he ran quite a distance as sweat beaded across his head.

"What is it?" Soul stood in front of the teen.

Kid standing straight and hand at his sides just like a perfect butler would managed this much. "L...ett...er..." He held up a letter and promptly collapsed.

"Is he going to be alright?" A sweat dropped from Maka's head.

Soul looked down at his unconscious butler. "He'll be fine." Soul took a look at the letter and it was addressed to "Maka Albarn"

"It for you." Soul handed the letter over to her and Maka gladly accepted it. She looked at the strange crest that was on it, it was the sign of the royal guard. She opened it and read it contents. He eyes widened in horror.

"Soul sorry, but I have to go back."

"What? Maka something happened didn't it?"

Maka expression seemed filled with anger and fear it bothered Soul that she wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Stein is dying."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I'm going to a concert.**


	10. The Bloodied Sliver Haired Man

**A/N: Medical knowledge wasn't well-known and well used in the late 1800's to the early 1900's so in this case mere luck could only save a person. I'm doubtful of the situation at hand. I do know what happens to the body when you get stabbed or shot in any area. Yeah... read my older cousin's medical book because I was bored. Couple paring SoMa (my choice) CronaxKid (by request I don't care if Crona is a boy or a girl so its up to you people I honestly don't care about the "Crona" gender thing)**

* * *

"Marie..." Stein weakly said to his lover. She sat right next to the sliver haired man, soaking a cloth in water and cleaning and dressing his wound. Still Stein looked like he was going to cross the other side. Sweat coated his face and his breathing was rigid every so often he would cough out blood is he began to talk. Spirit watched as his childhood friend suffered on his death-bed. Spirit watched as Marie wiped off the blood that formed around the man's pale mouth. Now being in the military Spirit knew a couple of things medical wise. Stein was the only doctor in the city and if he were ever to die it would be a problem for the people living the town. Spirit came over to Marie and Stein's side and he opened Stein's shirt to look at the wound. The bandages were already soaked red.

"You...have to ... *cough* take out the bullet." Stein began to cough out more blood and his eyes grew more distant. His raspy breathing became harder.

Spirit looked at Marie and they both nodded. Marie came back with a bowl of water and Spirit with a butcher knife and a bottle of alcohol.

"Spirit this isn't a time to drink." Marie said.

"It's not for me, it's for the wound. Now shove a rag up Stein's mouth." Marie did as she was told and Spirit drained the contents of the clear alcohol in to the hole that was in Stein's abdomen. Stein arched his back up in pain making a muffled noise due to the rag. Marie went over and tried to calm the man down, but he was traumatized. He began to shake in random direction in, out, back and forth Stein's long limbs went.

"Marie." Spirit growled he had trouble finding the bullet. Marie went over through Stein's bag and found what they needed. She took out a brown glass canister and pooled its contents on to a rag. The rag covered Stein's face and his movements became less erratic until he stopped. Now that Stein was still Spirit continued to search for the bullet. To slow down the bleeding he poured more of the alcohol in his wounded stomach. Marie wiped the blood and sweat that covered Stein's face his breathing became slower.

"Spirit hurry up!"

The head haired man couldn't quite find the piece of lethal medal then he felt something and slowly pulled it out. In his hand was the copper blood covered bullet. Afterwards he worked hard to seal off the wound.

"I don't think he doesn't have much time left. Look at him Marie."

Marie looked over to her lover he already looked dead. He was still alive, breathing, but barley. She went over and stroke his sweat covered hair.

"Stein please stay with us so we can find out who did this to you, please." Stein heaved in and out.

"Come let's go tell the kids."

* * *

"Soul I have to go in to town now! I can't leave the doctor there alone!"

"Maka for one thing they sent a runner to us and the letter must have been urgent. Besides I thought you like to read! The rest of the letter said that the police are in on the shooting! You know what that could mean, right? The Arachnophobia or the anti-freaks could be after us!." Soul tried to keep his composure, but his protective instinct over this girl soon over powered him. (**A/N: Arachnophobia is the anti-freaks I should have mentioned that earlier...)**

"I'm going out to the town and make sure he's alright also papa and the others." Maka adjusted her cleaning dress.

"Maka its best if we stay here we have no idea what will happen out there. The scar on my chest is proof of that."

"Soul how about if it was your brother out there dying? Would you go out there and see if he were alright?"

Soul paused for a moment and took a sip from his tea. If it was my brother would I go to see him? Hmmmm if Wesley ever got hurt I'd never forgive myself. Soul gave Maka a sigh. "I guess there's no point in arguing. Let's go see how the crazy doctor is doing. Kid get the carriage!"

Kid did as he was told and pulled out the horses. "Master are you ready?"

Soul was dressed in commoners clothing he was hoping nobody would notice him through the day if he wore regular clothes due to his teeth. Maka also wore her average clothing. "Kid change into these first." Soul threw a sack at the striped haired boy. Kid opened the sack and found torn up slacks and a hat.

"I wish you could have chosen a pair in a more organized order! Look seven buttons! Why not eight!"

"Kid we don't have time for this hurry up and change or we'll leave you behind." Soul gave his servant a more serious gesture. Kid obliged and went to change as fast as he could though it disgusted him to wear such unbalanced clothing.

It would only be a two hour trip, but Maka hope was soon dwindling. Soul felt close to the doctor as well since he was the won who saved his life by closing the chest wound he had. What would happen if the doctor would had died. He was one of the most famous doctors at the time finding and exploring new possibilities.

"My father used to tell me that Dr. Stein would experiment on his body when they were younger." Maka said all of a sudden.

Soul looked at Maka and grinned. "Well that explains a lot."

/

"Have you located them?"

"Yes I have sir."

"HAHA! Soon we will rid this town of that demon! Have the fool run over to the house everything is going accordingly to plan..."

* * *

**A/N: So what's going to happen next? Will Maka and Soul make it to Stein in time or will they be too late? What is Arachnophobia planning? Oh can't wait for next chapter. Maw haha! I'm so evil!**

**Runie-Sama is out!**


	11. Let's tell

**A/N: I am a major history junkie and I looked up that back in the 1800's and early 1900's girls used to marry around fourteen. Which in this story Maka is 15 and Soul is 16 so it isn't uncommon in this time period that these things happen. Cuz I got some person who PMed me saying that I was a major pervert. Maybe I am, but at least I'm trying to stay historically accurate! Maybe that's why history teacher gives me all those books...**

* * *

Finally in the mist of the moment Maka and Soul had arrived to the home of her father were Dr. Franken Stein was being held. As has it began to rain along the way the two rain drenched teens made it to see how well the situation had turned out. Just one knock of the door and Maka's father had opened the door. He held his only child with such a kind and relieved embrace.

"Papa how's Stein?" Maka looked to her father with teary eyes.

"He's doing better now. Though were not sure when he'll wake up or if he'll ever fully recover, but its too soon to tell now. Please come in you two are getting soaked." The two teens obeyed, but Soul was stopped by Spirit.

"Maka why don't you go up stairs and change. I would want you to get a cold!" Spirit waved his daughter to do so. He looked at Soul with tense eyes. "Let me let you off with a warning I don't want you doing anything to my daughter got it octopus head? If you even dare make her unhappy I as a father and a former solider will seek to it that you will get punished."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't seek to her happiness first. Why did you think I brought her here? I want her to be at ease about this situation. Besides I also came here to see the doctor as well. Now may you please tell me what you know?"

Spirit shifted his legs, grabbed his cane and limped over to the counter. We found this knife not far from where Stein was stabbed as you can see it was stained with blood. Most likely from him." Soul studied the knife in his hands. It was a black colored dagger with three iris shaped eyes on the hilt. The grip was woven with bloodied leather. Soul looked at the blade's sheath and found the symbol he was looking for. "I know who stabbed Stein."

"Then who is it?! We need to report it to the authorities!" Spirit got up in a hurry.

Soul shook his head. "The authorities won't do anything."

Spirit turned around. "What do you mean?"

"The dagger is from the same type of order that sliced me in half a years back. Trust me the authorities won't care unless Stein dies and it seems he isn't dying anytime soon."

/

Maka did as her father told her to after all she was technically owned by the man of the house which was her father. Sometimes though curiosity took they better of the mind and Maka creped over to the room were Stein was being held in. She saw that Marie was slumped over the man and dry blood covered the floor.

"Ms. Marie." Maka whispered into the one-eyed woman's ear.

"Hm?" Marie raised her head groggily, looked around and saw Maka. "Oh my goodness!" She embraced the younger girl.

"How's Stein." Maka felt the air being forced out of her lungs. Marie eventually (to what it seemed to Maka a lifetime) let go.

Marie looked down at the sleeping man. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand and moved his bangs out of his closed eyes."He'll be fine. He scared us, but hopefully he'll be up and about soon. I may ask what are you doing here? We sent a letter preparing for the worst, but your I think you weren't going to take the time coming here."

Maka looked down to the ground. "Stein maybe a bit creepy, but you have to like him. Besides Stein is a nice guy and if he ever died a bet a bunch of people would miss him. When I was a kid he used to give great suggestions and give me books. I owe it to him."

Marie smiled at Maka. "Maybe your right, but go ahead and dry yourself up we wouldn't watch you getting cold wouldn't we?"

Maka walked out of the room and began to strip down her clothes. She didn't notice how soggy she was until she threw her clothes on the ground and made a "plop" noise. She went over and grabbed a gown from her dresser.

"Maka may I ask you something?" Soul said from the other side of the door.

"Yes just wait one minute." Maka slid on the dress. "You can come in now." Soul stepped in with a dress shirt that looked a few sizes than him even his trousers were riding the floor. He looked like a young child in adults clothes.

"Your father spared me his clothes. But I know who attacked Stein."

Maka sat on the side of her old bed followed by Soul. Maka thought about it. "No it couldn't be. Those guys don't go around hurting "normal people".

"Its true. The knife they found not to far were Stein was stabbed had the mark engraved on the dagger. I recognize that symbol anywhere."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well. Soul nuzzled his nose one Maka's neck. "We can't go to the authorities so I guess we'll have to figure it out later." He began to lick the shell of her ear.

Maka began to feel a bitt hotter. "Do you think we should do this here? After all my father is here and Stein and Marie are in the other room."

Soul nibbled on her neck and Maka let out a moan. "Well we are around the age were we can marry. Beside I promised your father that I'd keep you happy so lets "tell" him how much we love each other." Soul cupped her mouth and Maka went in for the deep kiss. The room began to grow hotter as the two interlocked mouths. Finally pushed down on to the cheap mattress Maka wrapped her arms around Soul neck and the "monster" wrapped his arms around her waist. A throbbing sensation became to fill Soul's lower half. He didn't care if it pained him, but the pressure was becoming more intense with each deep kiss. Maka on the other hand tried to calm down no matter what, but her body fought her mind and let out moans as Soul began to plant kiss along her collar-bone.

/

"That Soul Evans is already taking my daughter innocence away." Spirit muttered unhappily.

"Spirit it not like you have never done it before. Let the children do what they want after all they are considered adults now." Marie had lit a candle to lighten up the room. Moans and wails were heard from the upper half of the building.

"My question is why did they have to do it here." Spirit jerked up as each moan echoed through the upper floor.

/

By this time the two were stripped completely of clothing. Clothes strewn all over the floor the two were finally fully engrossed with each other. Soul went down to fiddle with Maka nipples. He took one to his mouth and began sucking while his other hand toyed and massaged with the other pink bud. Maka arched her back in pure ecstasy and pleasure.

"Haha nnnnnyyyaaaaahhhh!" Maka panted. Her face was flushed and her eyes glazed.

"Not yet Maka." Soul instructed. He wasn't quite finished with her yet. He stopped playing with her breasts and was caught by Maka's glance. Her finger trailed down the bulge down his underwear sending chills through his body.

"You know its not fair that you the only one who still has a piece of clothing on." Maka tackled Soul on to the bed and rolled her hips against his clothed erection. Soul mewled and moan. She began to do it in circular motions this sent Soul over the edge. Soul felt it he could feel it, but he wanted more. He felt that Maka had stopped and slowly pulled down the last piece of clothing on him. His cock was finally free of its confinements. The piece of flesh stood high and proudly in the air. Maka went in a gripped the shaft and Soul's breath hitched. She took the head to her mouth and began to lick it slowly stroking it.

"Mmmmmaaaakkkkaaa!" Soul moaned drool began to drip from his mouth. She took Soul entirely to her mouth and began to bob he her head with a faint hum. Soul couldn't help, but buck into her mouth. As soon as he did so she pushed Soul's hips down. A deep heat began to build in Soul's lower stomach. Maka skillfully began to massage his balls with her free hand. Now Soul enjoyed this handy work and felt nearer to his edge bucking and moaning insanely. Maka stopped her assault on her lover's forbidden area.

"You want to it now don't you?" Soul managed between breaths. Maka nodded and soon was they one laying on the bed now. Soul widened her legs apart cool air running in-between Maka's thighs chill ran through her body. Soul placed a kiss on her ashy blond air and aligned himself with her entrance. Soul slowly pushed in fearing that he would hurt his lover.

"Faster." Maka whimpered. Soul did as he was told and began to pound the girl. Maka arched her back as her body began to move with his. Soul felt Maka's walls begin to grip him. With each grunt Soul slammed his hips against hers. He held down her hips for better entry and Maka began to wrap her long legs around him trying to make him go as deep as he could. Maka enjoyed every single thrust as Soul made in way in and out Maka moans became screams of wonderful pleasure.

"Nya~ SOUL!" The force of Maka walls gripped Soul even harder. With one final hard thrust Maka came.

"GAH! SOOOUUUL!" She gripped the bed cover as her eyes and back shot up in pure pleasure. Soul felt how wall clamp down hard and a jolt over took him.

"MAKA!" The emerald eyed teen felt Soul hot seed over take her and Soul's twitching body against hers. After a few minutes after the two's orgasms died down and he pulled out of Maka's dripping folds.

"Soul we'll find who ever did this to Stein." Maka weakly whispered. Soul stroked Maka's sweat covered face. "We'll talk about this later."


End file.
